Damn Pirates!
by Captian Arthur Kirkland
Summary: Morgan finds herself stranded on a pirate ship of hot pirates and spanish prisoners. Two problems: she can't get home and everyone on the ship thinks she is a he. Rated T for future chapters and cuz I don't know what would really make this anything else
1. Damn Pirates!

**Hello! uh.. Ok, so I'm super nervous right now because this is my very first published fanfiction. I hope you guys like it I worked hard on it! So don't judge me too harshly... ok, you guys might actually kill me for butchering this so badly... ugghh! ok, justread it and see wt you think**

**Fandom: Axis Powers: Hetalia by Hidakez Himaruya**

**Translations: мало ребенок - little brat**

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night one night still in my regular clothes; I decided that it was time for my pajamas. While I walk over to my closet I got this funny feeling that I probably shouldn't open that door. I should really learn to follow my gut more. When I opened the door instead of seeing my clothes I saw the sprawling deck of a ship. The men of the ship were running about doing their duties like good little sailors. Ok, so they weren't really little at all, in fact some of them looked like they could easily be twice my size. Then one of the sailors noticed me, of course it would be the biggest one on the ship. This big guy had pale skin like he'd hardly ever been in the sun. he had a large scar on the left side of his face and purple-ish eyes with pale blonde hair.

"Hey what are you doing out here! How did get on the ship, мало ребенок!" he yelled grabbing for me.

"Dude, what's with your accent are you Russian or something?" I asked dodging him

"What did you say? Get back here!" he looked very mad.

When he started yelling the whole crew stopped what they were doing and stared for a moment. Then one man yelled for the captain.

He froze and turned pale.

"What's all the commotion out here, Ivan?" asked the captain with a very British accent.

"This boy got on ship somehow" said the man called Ivan, who was holding me up for the captain to see.

_How come people always just _assume _I'm a boy? _I thought with a sigh.

"Now wait just a sec- ow!" I yelped trying to explain that I wasn't a boy until the captain, who I was really starting to dislike, came up behind me and pulled my hair to turn me around so he could see me better. He looked carefully at my face for a second before throwing me back against the mast. The pain stillthrobbing at the top of my head I grabbed the closest thing and swung at his face. The knife neatly cut his blonde bangs to reveal very angry green eyes. He smirked.

"You are going to be troublesome, aren't you?" He said drawing his own sword.

The crew had gathered around to see their captain fight, but what they saw disappointed them. I dropped my knife, mostly out of shock of what I had just done and what could have happened.


	2. Chapter 2

*****EDIT*** This is a new and improved Chapter 2 I hope you guys are able to enjoy it better. Now I can get this off my conscience...**

* * *

"Giving up that easily, huh?" teased a man with glasses and blonde hair.

"Alfred, don't give the boy a hard time he looks like he's in shock at being caught" said the captain.

"What's your name, love?"

"Morgan." I said trying to sound brave.

"Do you have anything else to go with that?" Inquired the captain; he put the blade up to my neck. "Are you trying to say? And besides I'm not saying anything else until I get your name,_ love_?" I retorted getting quite annoyed by the blade and threats to my life. The captain laughed quietly to himself at my obvious annoyance.

He lowered the blade and bowed, "Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. But it'll be Captain to you, for now."

The crew started to go about their business when Arthur called a man named Veneciano over. When Veneciano came out, he had brown hair and eyes and a little curly queue, he was only a little taller than me.

"Take him to the open cell below deck. I think Morgan will find comfort down there where he belongs." Arthur (or Captain) smirked.

"Sissignore, I can-a do that" Veneciano saluted and turned to me and tied my hands behind my back. "Don'ta worry. We gonna take-a good care of you, ve~" he whispered in my ear dragging me away.

"Yeah, says the murdering, stealing, two-faced pirate" I protested under my breath.

"Aw, you hurt me with your words, ragazzino." Veneciano pouted as he roughly threw me in the cell, "There that should hold you for a while." He sniggered to himself.

As he sauntered out of the room I began to choke up a little. I'll be the first to say I don't like to cry but this was bad and there was nothing I could do to fix it. For once, I was totally helpless. So to try to keep myself from bursting into tears I did the one I could still do:

'_All the things come back to you_

_Sing with me_

_Sing for the years_

_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear_

_Sing with me_

_If it's just for today_

_Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away'_

I sang. I sang like the sad little girl I was at that moment; that is until I heard a small growl come from the cell next to mine.


	3. You're a Girl?

**HAI THAR! Yes it's another crappy chapter... Only difference I think this one is longer. Rate, review. You guys know the drill.**

**I love you all so much.**

**I own Nothing...**

* * *

I heard a small growl come from the cell next to mine.

~3~

"Excuse me, mi amigo, if you don't mind my saying, would you shut up. I was having a wonderful dream about a marvelous party with dancing and wonderful _mùsica…"_ a young man with dark brown curly hair sat up; he looked about nineteen. As he took in his surroundings his visage changed about three times, almost comically; it went from confused to shocked to amused.

"Well it looks as though I've been captured again," he laughed, "Captain never fails to show me up in front of my country." The man looked over at me and laughed again, "ah, that was some party I threw for him. And it was all because I wanted him to see that we Spaniards can be good to those who treat us badly. Too bad, I was beginning to think he'd started liking me. So, how did you get here, hm?"

"What are you talking about? How long have you been here?" I asked. The young man stretched across the floor, thinking.

"Hm… You know, I'm not too sure; the last thing I remember was going to ask Mr. Kirkland if he could stop bothering the coastal regions of my beloved España," he sat up sighing with contentment, "that was some party though."

"Hm, lovely. And as for me I have no idea how I got here the last thing that happened was I opened the door to my closet and I find this." I stated waving around the cell. The strange Spaniard held out his hand through the bars.

"Me llamo Antonio Carriedo Fernando. What's yours, muchacho?"

_Alright, I'm getting really tired of people seeing me as a boy_.

"Muchacha," I hissed through my teeth.

"Que?" Antonio looked as though he didn't understand.

"Mu-cha-CHA," this time louder and slower.

"You're a girl! Dios mìo, I am so sorry! I had no idea that a lady such as you would find yourself in a hellhole like this. Please forgive my ignorance." Antonio bowed quickly and apologized at least three more times in his own language.

"Amiga, I just have uno pregunta for you."

"Yeah, go for it."

"If you really are a woman, then, why are you wearing men's clothes?"

This is when I found that not only did I change centuries but I also changed clothes. I was wearing a puffy white cotton shirt, which completely hid my already undersized breasts, russet-colored wool breeches, and black knee-high boots.

"Ya know, I'm not really sure…"

~3~

After settling down we sat in silence for the most part, except when Antonio hummed an old Spanish shanty every now and again. After a while a song came to my head and I started humming along.

_What will we do with a drunken sailor? _

_What will we do with a drunken sailor? _

_What will we do with a drunken sailor?_

_Earlye in the mornin' _

Antonio looked at me with a look that said _no friggin' way _as he got up he started dancing and clapping. Then hell broke loose from our mouths as we started singing at the top of our lungs.

_Way hey and up she rises_

_Way hey and up she rises_

_Way hey and up she rises_

_Earlye in the mornin'_

We sang and danced and didn't care how we sounded. "I don't care if this is an English song, always made me feel so good," Antonio declared as he spun in a showy procession of salsa moves.

_Shave his belly with a rusty razor_

_Shave his belly with a rusty razor_

_Shave his belly with a rusty razor_

_Earlye in the mornin'_

All we knew that we were having the best night of our lives singing the old shanty about drunken sailors and what to do with them in the morning. Little did we know what was going on topside…?

~3~

Night fell quickly on the ship, but the crew's activity double. Alfred, the first mate, broke into the rum room and passed out all the bottles; giving the largest of all the bottles to his beloved Captain Kirkland. As the night progressed the raucous crew's goings-on grew to violence. Bottles were being thrown about, swords were drawn, and fights arose; but the captain, still on his first bottle, sat on his "throne" on the upper deck and reveling in the chaos that ensued around him on the ship. Captain Kirkland pulled out a pistol and pulled the trigger causing the gunpowder inside to explode and, in turn, gaining the attention of the crew.

"Lads, I feel like having some fun. What say you?" He announced to the crew.

"Aye, sir!" hollered the crew with delighted drunken howls.

"Ludwig, why don't you gather our little stow away in the brig." Grinning Arthur leaned down to focus on a tall German with slicked back blonde hair.

"_Ja, Captain_," Ludwig nodded and proceeded to the brig.

* * *

**Alright, this took me two dats to try and upload. Well, anyway I hope you all like this chapter. This one I had a hard time making up the next chapter, but it's almost done now. Anyway I'm kinda excited for tonight because my sister is in a play; it's called _The Prince of Egypt_ it's based off the movie by Dreamworks. I'm excited because I get to serve food for the dinner theater so that means I get to see it for freeeee! Nothing better then seeing a good performance for free. Enough of my annoying self enjoy mfuture chapters. Oh, and I may up he rating for an upcoming rape scene, but I also might change it to a sword fight... Who knows. You guys decide: rape or sword fight...**


	4. Drunk Bastards

**Ok, so this took almost two weeks to write. Mostly because I'm not that good at writing lemon scenes. anyway, I'm really sorry to those who said they wanted a swordfight, I was already in this part so much I couldn't bear to erase it but maybe to make it up to all I'll write a mysterious island kind of thing. Well, after the next few chapters, I wanna go into some backstories with Canada and America and I want to introduce more if the crew member like Yao and Kiku then go deeper with Ivan and Ludwig. That's my gameplan anyway, it's whethr or not I'll stick to it, a swordfight will ensue eventually though. I can't write a pirate story and not have a swordfight, so don't lose hope, ok! They're just really hard to write: easy to see, hard to write.**

**I own nothing...**

* * *

I sat dozing somewhat comfortably when Ludwig lumbered over to my cell, keys in hand.

"_Du, mit mir zu kommen_. The captain vants to see you" Ludwig slurred his words to almost a German-type gibberish. _What? Just when I start getting kinda comfy, really? _I stood up with a moan. One can get very rigid when they sit on a wooden surface for four or five hours.

"What does _he_ want?" I demanded. This spoiled _captain _had another thing coming if he was going to call me out for some ridiculous command. Ludwig unlocked my cell and opened the door. He gruffly took hold of my arm. A few scenarios played through my mind as he practically hauled me out to the deck; none of them had very good endings.

Arriving on the deck I saw how everyone was struggling to keep still, I didn't want to know what would happen if they failed. I also saw Arthur smirk as he saw my arrival; it wasn't a dignified one.

"Hey, Terminator, lemme go 'kay? We can forget this happened if ya let me go back. The captain _needn't know about this, ahh." _I tried humoring Ludwig by doing my worst impression of that scumbag captain. I got a slap in the face by the man himself for insolence.

"There will be no tolerance of impudent little boys on this ship. Do you understand, _ah?" _Arthur countered. "And anyway I did not ask you here to torture you. You see, I'm a quite refined pirate. I do not like to draw the blood of those unarmed."

"I see. So, if you're not going to torture me, what are you going to do?" I posed the question carefully hoping he'd say I could go. _What about Antonio? What will happen to him after I leave? _If_ I leave, that is. _Why do I care what happens to a total stranger?

"Well, I've called you here for a little game," Arthur smirked devilishly, his vivid green eyes ablaze. I didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Wh-what kind of game are we talking about, here?" I shuddered at what this evil man could think up, especially when he was drunk. I looked at my boots just to avoid his eyes.

"Well, I'll give you a few hints, but don't try to think too hard, alright? Little merchant sons like you are never too smart," Kirkland smirked like he was pretty clever, "it has to do with swords, and fighting with them, and skills, many _fighting_ skills." _What the hell? I'm supposed to fight him? No way! I could never do that! What kind of fun is this? _At this I looked up, shocked at what his suggestion, or command, was implying.

"And you want me to fight you?" I was in utter disbelief. The only experience I had with sword fighting was what I saw from movies, and even though I watched a lot of _Pirates of the Caribbean_ there was no way I could actually do any of that.

"I'm surprised, boy, you catch on quickly. Indeed I do want you to fight me and if you do you won't have to stay in that ratty old brig with that idiotic Spaniard—"

"Antonio's a good man! Don't you say anything against him like that!" I snapped at his remark, raising my voice, and struggling against my bonds. (This crew is too thick to think of untying me themselves…) What I didn't realize at the time when I said that was that I lost my only defense against the captain.

"I see, so that's what you think of that thief." Kirkland scoffed. "Do you really think he's as good a man as you say? Do you know him at all?" my lack of an answer was all he needed, "I can see you're not up to our little game then. Alfred, take Morgan back to _his friend_"

"Aye, captain." Alfred was an odd character he was the ships first mate, but there was something about him that just didn't make sense. Maybe it was that little tuft of hair on the front of his head that stuck up obnoxiously.

My mind couldn't work. _Was what this pirate said about my friend really true? Why does he hate Antonio for stealing what he stole? Was it really that important?_ It was all in slow motion from there. I needed answers.

"Wait, Alfred, take him to my cabin instead, I should talk with him. He needs to know how this ship works if he's going to survive." I found myself being dragged into a fairly large room with little knick knacks, little bags of money lying around and what seemed to be items of magical use such as open books with strange symbols on the pages and a small pewter pot over what looked like a little burner. _How does that burner run in the middle of the ocean? I'm pretty sure there's no electricity on this ship either._ I looked around puzzled. Why am I in here? Captain Kirkland strode in past me and sat at the little desk by an open window.

"Here, sit down there's a small armchair behind you," he motioned to a large cushioned armchair that faced the balcony. "I always loved the smell of the sea, even when I was a little boy. I was around your age when I first set sail." Was this guy really trying to tell me some sort of sob story right now to make me feel sorry for him? That's not going to work on me. Ok, I'm not going to lie he looked kinda cute, when he wasn't being an asshole. I sat down hesitantly. I must have made some kind of face because when he looked up he chuckled to himself.

"I see my little story won't soften your heart towards me. How about I offer the little lady a drink then, hm?" he smiled kindly to me. _Wait, what? Did he just call me a little lady? _"I admit your disguise fooled me entirely up until your voice raise an entire octave when I mentioned that Spanish bastard" he got up from his spot and opened a little cabinet and poured two glasses of wine, his back was to me.

When he was finished pouring the glasses he smiled, "I never liked the French as a whole: they're smelly, dirty, and their women are hairy. It's like they don't know how to take care of themselves." He handed me one glass and kept the other for himself. "You've been quiet for some time, now. And here I thought you might like being seen as lady for once." He assumed casting a sideways glance at me.

"My mother taught me if you don't have anything good to say, then you shouldn't speak at all," I spoke out quietly, my voice failing in the confidence department. Of course, I had to bring an age old lesson taught by my mother when I was at least four years old.

"Ahh, of course, your mother is a wise woman for that, but what is it that you wish to say? You can't really hurt me with your words I've heard it all, so go ahead, speak your mind." Arthur smiled, almost genuinely. I stayed silent and sipped the wine. I've never had wine before so it burned as it went down its sour taste permeating throughout my mouth and throat. The alcohol in the wine warmed my chest and stomach. I put the wine down on the table set beside me. Arthur laughed a little, " I take it you've never had a drop of alcohol before in your life and back on deck if I had not found out your true identity I would have offered you some of my rum. I realize now that would have been a grave mistake." He laughed at my sour face.

"Well, when you have drunkards in your family you tend to stay away from it more than others." I grimaced at the burn still left in my chest. Suddenly I felt the room spin like the ship decided to pirouette across the waves. Arthur looked at me curiously and smirked again. "It's been a long time since I had the company of a woman," he slid his coat off and untied the blue sash from around his waist, "this toxin shouldn't incapacitate you completely but it should keep you from fighting back too much."

He picked me up and set me on the bed. "Now, since I've found out you've lied to me this entire time, I want some truth."

_Hell. No. In no way would I tell you the truth now! I've read what pirates do to women and I will not stand for what you're doing to me._

"I'll tell you anything you want to know." I said. _What?_ Why couldn't I stop myself? What did he give me? Why can't I tell him what I really want to say? _Suck it, asshole_!

"I'm going to ask you some questions about yourself and if I like what I hear then I might keep your little secret. Of course, I'm not sure why you would want to keep this to ourselves the more I look at you the more appealing you become. Who else have you told about our secret?" Arthur leaned in curiously; I saw an intent look on his face, as though it wasn't just answers he wanted.

"I-I haven't t-to-told a-a-an-anyone." Good, I still have a little control over myself.

Arthur took out a small dirk and rested the blade against my cheek, "I don't like that answer too much, Miss. Try again." He put a little more pressure on the blade.

"H-Hon-nes-sst, I haven't t-toold anyone." I tried to make it sound as convincing as possible as a tear rolled down my cheek; it wasn't going well, but Arthur seemed to believe it this time.

"Alright, next question, then. Where did you come from?" he leaned in a little.

"I c-come f-from Maryland." I said as truthfully as possible, for this was a truth.

"I've never heard of such a place. Where is this _Mary-land_?" I forgot I'm not in my century. For all I know Maryland hasn't even been settled yet. _Crap._

"It's a state in America, on the east coast." My vision began to blur just a bit from the drug.

"Hm, I see. I don't like that answer very much either, and I'll tell you why: America is a British territory, there's no _states_ there." Arthur simpered, dragging the blade down the left side of my face. I winced a bit but I wouldn't give this sadist the satisfaction of hearing me cry out.

"Bastard," I whispered faintly, "you damn bastard." feeling a tear of blood trickle down to the bottom of my jaw. Arthur pushed on my chest to make me stretch out on the bed. My body and mind couldn't work together to keep me up: I couldn't fight back. Suddenly everything swirled into a black mass in front of my vision and the last thing I was conscience of was Captain Kirkland making his way from my neck to uncharted territory and the words:

"I will own you"…


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoa, it's been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry if there's any mistakes, grammar-wise or spelling, whatever. I actually wrote this during the school year but, with exams, the immenant threat if Summer School, and my ADD when it comes to a computer I really couldn't bring myself to focus. Plus, my friend invited me to play Dungeons and Dragons with her every Monday, I've been planning a youth group trip, my family got a new car, AND I just had a birthday on Friday. So, this has really been a busy month for me. All the same I apologize to both of my viewers I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**~~ I don't own Hetalia.**

**~~ This is a work of pure fanfiction. Ideas may have been formed by other fanfictions, movies, T.V. shows, or real experiences, but for the most part this is purely fictional and any similarity, in name or character, to a persons living or dead or places in operation at any time is purely coincidental and should be disregarded. ~~**

* * *

I woke up in my cell with Antonio looking over me, but there was someone else in here, as well. Their fuzzy form came into view; at first I could swear it was Alfred coming in to finish what Arthur had started, so in natural reaction to the threat I did what any other person do: I dealt the first strike, in self-defense of course; the blow landed square on the man's nose.

"Oh by goodess! Ow, ow ow ow ow! You sur have kot kwite de arb on you, eh." Alfred nearly whispered, holding his now bloody nose. He's normally so loud. I stood over him now fists up in case he wanted a fight. It was here I first noticed the rope on my wrists were gone and remembered what happened last night.

My now focused vision saw that Alfred had grown his hair at least four inches overnight. I also noticed his now tearing eyes had changed from the cerulean blue they had been to an almost violet color. This man was either a seriously changed Alfred or a different man altogether: I was really hoping for the latter.

"Uh, Mr. Alfred?" I managed to get out through an extremely dry throat.

"No, not quite. Je'mappel Mathieu, I'm his -"

"Wait lemme guess. You're his twin brother, right?" I asked mockingly.

"How'd you guess?" Mathieu laughed warmheartedly; he has such a friendly smile.

Antonio now chimed in the conversation, "ah, Amigo, if you and Señor Alfred are brothers then why do you two are so different?"

"Different environments, different results," Mathieu said calmly, "Al and I were raised in two different worlds. After our parents died we were shipped off to of our father's friends; one came and took Al to his tobacco farm in Virginia and the other came and took me to his manor in France. While Alfred was working in the hot sun, I studied in universities all over Europe. We grew up two completely different people." He explained.

"Hmm," I thought aloud, "it must be sad never knowing you have family so far away."

"Oh, but Sir Francis was family! He _is_ family," Mathieu stated firmly, "he's my _papà._" He sighed.

"You miss him don't you." I asked hestitantly.

"yes, very much so." He sighed once more, sadness clouding his beautiful eyes.

The room was silent for a minute then Mathieu perked up, "oh, I almost forgot, eh! I have food for you." He chirped. My mouth began to water at the word.

"Food? What's that?" I asked sarcastically. Then I started to think about the last time I actually had eaten. It felt like a long time ago. Mathieu and Antonio both gave me funny looks at my remark, as if I was questioning what food really was. Mathieu pulled out a plate with tomatoes, a green apple and bread. Antonio gazed at the tomatoes as if they were made of rubies.

"hmm, _muchacha_," he swallowed hard, "can I have those _tomates_, they look so ripe and I haven't had any since I left the New World."

I laughed at Antonio's enthusiasm for the fruit, "here, Antonio you can have them, I don't like them very much anyway." Antonio gasped at your response but said nothing in return and proceeded to eat the little red fruits.

I turned to Mathieu and asked, "How did you become a pirate anyway?"

"Well," he said thoughtfully, "it all started when I landed in the settlement of Quebec when I turned eighteen and struck out on my own. I went to Quebec to teach at a university but, the headmaster didn't accept my application," he said.

I laughed at this, "well, this is a far cry from being a teacher." Mathieu grinned sheepishly.

"Yes I would say the same." He laughed, iso musical,/i you thought, "now where was I? Oh yes, I started working odd jobs to pay rent as I travelled from town to town, and soon I found myself in Boston. People seemed to know me there, but not in a good way. I was looking for work in a tavern one day and no one would hire me so I asked the tavern keeper why no one seemed to want to help and he said, 'Alfred, you're a good man; hard workin', never complainin' and tough; but you keep gettin' yourself into trouble. Drinkin' too much, and you keep brinin' other mens' wives to yer bed. Yer lucky yer not in Salem, boy. They'd hang ya on sight.' He said it just like that and I'll never forget it," Mathieu said waving his hands at the memory, "I told him he had the wrong man, that I wasn't this Alfred, but he didn't believe me; so I asked him where Alfred lived and he insisted that I'd had too much to drink and drove me home himself in a wagon.

"He took me to a boarding house on High Street in North End, the tavern keeper told the landlord's daughter that I'd had too much and needed to be taken to my room, all the while I'm trying to explain that I'm not Alfred. She took me to the third floor to a room at the end of the hall, gave me a spare key and walked back down to manage her inventory, or something. After she lieft I heard a mumbled conversation. It didn't sound happy, all of a sudden a young woman in a blue dress flings open the door and huffs at me, she turns back to the other party and yells back, 'Alfred Jones, I will not be made into a fool!' and storms off, just like that." I t was at this point I realized that Mathieu was a really good story teller.

"She was really a beautiful girl," he continued, "her hair was a dark mahongany color, and her skin like coffee from the Bremudas; but, at the same time she was a frightful sight, she looked as though she wanted to kill. When she opened the door to see me she rage melted into confusion but, hardened again to anger, then she left. I walk into the room to face this Alfred Jones and found the man laying in the bed a few paces away. He rolled over to see who else had come into his room to see me standing there. He moaned, 'so I see you've met Jamari. Don't mind her I just met her last night, and don't let her ruin your heroic image of me.' When he saw me he ran to a mirror and looked back at me. I was just as shocked to see that Alfred Jones is my lost twin brother."

* * *

**Well, I hope this made up for my absence. I, personally, don't think it did, but if you should feel otherwise, by all means, let me know. Anyway, I will try to update soon but Independance Day is tomorrow (be sure to send Alfred Jones a Big Mac) and I leave for that youth retreat this Sunday, and I can't take is ole laptop with me (I'll get made fun of) I'm not allowed to. So, I can only hope July isn't as busy so I can update more often than not.**


End file.
